Darkness
by Ellen1996
Summary: Rachel is attacked in the parking lot... She is in way more trouble she'd expected. The Glee club is waiting for her, not realising her life is in danger... as well as her sanity.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: New one, since 'Cave In' just ended *SAD* I need to start a new one, eh? Well here it is. Same principal, because I love Injured-fics and preferably Rachel-injured fics.**_

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Rach, you going to Glee later?" Finn asked her as he snuck up behind her in the corridor.

"You scared me!" she put her hand on her chest. "And yes. I am very looking forward to that duet we practiced earlier _**(A/N: For cave-in readers, y'all know which one ;p )**_

"Well, I am too. So, you finally got yourself an F this year, how are you feeling about that?" he asked her

She sighed. "Well, Spanish is first of all a very hard language to speak, as well to learn. The accents and pronounciation rules are very complicated and in that case I find it hard to…" he cut her off, shoving a cookie into her mouth. She stopped talking and smiled.

"Fwenks for ve cookie, Finn" she said, causing Finn to crack up. _**(A/N: translated in English; Thanks for the cookie Finn. Translated in French: Merci pour ce biscuit, Finn. **__**Translated in German: Danke fur die Keks, Finn. Translated in Dutch: bedankt voor het koekje, Finn. **__**Nuff said, on with the story.)**_

"Yeah you're welcome. They're chocolate flavored, so enjoy. I have to go, I have football practice." He said.

"Bye." She waved. She sighed and turned around as soon as he was out of sight.

"Shoot." She curself herself. She'd forgot her songbook in her car.

She reached for her pocket and felt her car key as she headed for the parking lot.

Her gold-painted Mini Cooper was shining bright in the afternoon sun.

She unlocked the car with a thumb on her car key button, and picked her songbook from the passenger seat. She locked the car again, and walked back towards the school entrance.

Just when she turned around to hear the sound of footsteps, she felt a shooting pain in her head and she felt herself colliding with the concrete parking lot ground. She heard someone bending over, and she felt herself getting picked up and thrown in a van.

_**A/N: Apologiez for shortness ;) REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for reviews, alerts, faves, love yah all...Also thanks for the wonderful compliments i got with Cave In...This story is different in lots of ways, but similar style, as i know that most of you alerters like my style when it comes to writing...Anyways, Leave a message after the beep and i'll call yah back ;)**_

**Chapter 2**

Rachel woke up to a ringing sound and a weird humming noise.

She groaned in pain, trying to reconstruct what had happened. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids were heavy and shut again immediately, blocking everything out of her vision.

Rachel wasn't usually one to panic, but the darkness and the noises were totally freaking her out.

She tried to open her eyes again, this time with more force. They snapped open.

But it didn't make any difference. She was in pure darkness. Blackness surrounding her.

She tried to sense more of her surroundings. She felt ice cold metal below her; she was on a table made of metal. She felt leather straps on both arms and legs, and one big strap across her stomach area. She was also wearing nothing but her underwear; someone had stripped off her clothes.

The humming sound was coming from her left, she tried to move her head, it barely did what it was told.

The source of the sound was a big machine connected to the wall. It was also the only source of lighting in the whole room: a tiny green lamp made clear that the machine was up and running.

She wished the lights would turn on so she could see what they had done to her.

_What for? _She asked herself. _What reason do they have to take me away? _

She groaned again in pain. She ached all over her body, from her feet to her head and her arms. Everything was heavy. She just wanted to fall back asleep.

Her body eventually obeyed.

(…)

"Finn, where the hell is Rachel? She's five minutes late, and that's not like her, she's always the first to be here." Kurt said

"I know, I don't understand it either, I just talked to her and she seemed to be fine. I'll give her a call." Finn said reaching out into his pocket.

After a long silence, invaded by the occasional beep, the line clicked. "This is Rachel Berry, I'm sorry I cannot answer your phone call at the moment, but leave a voice message after the weird annoying beeping sound and I'll contact you as soon as possible."

He sighed. "Hey, it's eh, it's me. Finn. Can you call me? Where are you, why aren't you here at Glee?" he disconnected.

"Okay, well I guess we're gonna have to wait." Kurt sighed. Finn nodded.

_**30 minutes later**_

"Okay, I think we need to go look for her." Mercedes said, as the whole Glee club was tense. Where the hell was she?

Kurt nodded. "Mercedes, Brittany, Santana and Quinn: you take the girl's bathroom, west and north corridors and auditorium. Puck, Sam, Mike and Matt, you take the south and east corridors, plus the gym and hallway. Be sure to check the nurse station as well, you never know." Finn said

"And you and I?" Kurt asked

"We're gonna check outside; the parking lot, her car, the football field…" Finn answered

Everyone nodded, Santana with a loud, snobby sigh.

(…)

"Okay, Kurt. I'm gonna check the football field. You take the parking lot, make sure to go to her Mini Cooper as well." Finn said

Kurt nodded.

"Call me as soon as something's wrong." Finn looked into Kurt's eyes, before running towards the football field.

Kurt turned around and ran to the parking lot.

(…)

Kurt had been looking for her Mini Cooper for a very long time until he finally spotted the gold car. He started running towards it, but he slipped and fell. He groaned, touching his leg for injury. He froze when he saw blood. Lots of it.

He wondered. "I'm not hurting, I'm NOT in pain…What the…" He gasped out loud and he felt his stomach do a somersault. It wasn't his blood…It was a puddle of blood on the ground he slipped into.

He looked around, got up and this time, he really thought he was going to faint.

He saw a book. HER book.

_Songs by Rachel Berry_

(…)

"Oh God. Is it her blood you're covered in?" Finn asked out loud, suddenly white as a sheet. Kurt couldn't do anything but nod.

"We have to follow the blood trail, it's leading towards her Mini Cooper. Maybe we'll find something in there." Finn pointed at the trail.

Kurt walked over to the Mini Cooper, and tried to open the door.

"it's locked."

"Obviously." Finn walked over, and tried to punch the window out.

He shook his head. "It's not strong enough, I need something to break the glass with."

Kurt nodded and began to search for something. He suddenly laid eyes on a big baseball bat. He picked it up, wondering why it was lying on the parking lot, when he felt something trickle down the handgrip. Red.

"Finn…This is the thing that hit her." Kurt stated. Suddenly, his throat was itchy and dry.

Finn accepted the bat and smashed the window. He saw more blood on the passenger seat and on the dashboard.

Then, he saw a note.

He picked it up and held it inbetween his pale fingers.

_Dear whoever is _**sT**upid_ en__**O**__ugh to look fo__**R**__ her,_

_I go__**T**__ her. She's here to r__**U**__n some tests on._

_If you wanna see he__**R**__ again, I'm afraid that you'll have to wa__**I**__t until she's dead, go__**N**__e and buried._

_This is a note to you, sayin__**G**__ that __**RACHEL is going to**__ be my next testing object._

_Sincerely,_

_**D**__aniel __**I**__nderson __**E**__rgon_

_**A/N: For y'all puzzlers out there, YES there's a meaning to the bold letters, combine them and you'll get it. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thx again for all the reviews and alerts, this story is barely getting started so,i expect more reviews from yall! **_

_**ALSO: Please check out the story 'Warm Me Up' by CharmedCrazy14! It's an awesome story recently updated, and I'm in love with it cuz I love the writing style… If you guys love injuredfics as much as I do, that's the right fanfic to read. SO CHECK THAT OUT**_

_**Hehe, and you guys, from now on I'll be putting some sort of puzzle in each chapter, so just review me if you got it ;)**_

**Chapter 3**

"Tha…The..I…She…" Kurt stumbled, in pure shock of what he had just witnessed; one of his friends, someone he cared deeply about, was just kidnapped, leaving behind a bloody trail.

"Rachel…" Finn said, feeling the same way.

"We have to tell the others." Kurt finally spoke, after a long moment of silence and shock inbetween both boys.

Finn nodded. "I'll call the girls, you call the guys. Tell them to regroup in the auditorium. After that we'll inform Mr. Schue and the other teachers."

Both pulled their mobile phones and started dialing numbers.

"Hey, Quinn? It's me, listen…We found her…In a way. We know where she is." Finn spoke

"Well, where is she?" Quinn asked frantically.

"That we don't know." He sighed

"What DO you know?" Quinn asked

"We know that she was hit on the head with a baseball bat, that Kurt slipped on her blood on the parking lot, that someone kidnapped her and that he's gonna kill her for sure." Finn's voice was trembling.

"Oh God…Okay, what do you want us to do?" Quinn gasped in shock

"We're regrouping at the auditorium. Then we'll inform the teachers and the police." Finn looked down at the puddle of blood, a wave of nausea hitting.

"We'll be there in five. Hang in there, Finn." She disconnected. He looked at his phone, then put it back into his pocket. He turned around again and saw Kurt putting his phone away as well.

"They're coming?" Finn asked

Kurt nodded. "Sam almost fainted when he heard it, but they'll be there."

"Good. We should head back then as well."

(…)

Rachel coughed. She felt liquid all over her, was she covered in blood or just water? Either way, she was freezing. Her bare skin rested against the cold metal, that didn't seem to warm up.

She felt a shiver running down her spine when she felt a sudden movement of air. Suddenly, someone was standing next to her. She tried to scream in surprise and angst, but the only thing that came out was a groan.

"Don't worry." A deep voice said, as something cold was brushing against her cheek: It felt like metal.

The figure bended forward towards her face. Then, the deep voice spoke again.

"_The only thing that's gonna get killed by the end of the week will be a fruit. A very small, beautiful fruit." __**(THIS IS THE PUZZLE! SOLVE IT PEEPZ! THIS ONE IS EASY, NEXT ONES WON'T BE AS SIMPLE!)**_

She groaned again, understanding what he meant immediately.

"I'm gonna have a little bit of fun with you, and for personal entertainment, make some pics as well."

Rachel swallowed; a sudden lump in her throat started to throb.

(…)

"Will, thanks again for having me over, I really need to talk." Shelby said, standing in the doorway of Will's office.

"No problem, Shelby. Come in, shut the door. Have a seat. Want some coffee?" Will attacked her.

She chuckled. "No coffee, thanks. I just went to Starbucks on the way over." She coughed. "What I wanted to discuss was the general song at Regionals."

"General song?" Will asked

"Yeah, haven't you heard? Every club chooses one person and these people sing together in one general song." Shelby explained

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna…talk to the Glee club, they have been waiting for Rachel for 40 minutes, the hour is almost over and we haven't sung a single word. I have to talk to them."

"Okay, but before you go, can you please say goodbye?" Shelby asked.

Will, knowing where this was going, chuckled. "Of course." He walked towards the windows and shut the blinds. Next, he walked towards her and kissed her fully on the lips. She kissed back.

"Oh come on, Schuester. Is that the best you can?" Shelby pushed Will onto his desk, she jumped above him. She was just about to start unbuttoning his shirt when the beep of his fax machine filled the air.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, it could be important." He jumped off the desk. Shelby nodded, slightly irritated.

As soon as Will got the fax into his hands, he dropped it and brought his hands to his mouth in shock.

"What is it?" Shelby asked, picking the piece of paper up from the ground.

"SHELBY NO WAIT!" he warned, but it was too late. She had looked at the fax. She stumbled backwards for a second, then fell. Will caught her just in time; she had fainted.

Will took one quick look at the fax before focusing on the unconscious woman in front of her.

_Rachel was lying on an iron table, in her underwear, with blood all over her face. Her chest was a mosaic of bruises and cuts, her forehead had one big gush in it, her eyes were bloodshot, and there was blood coming from her mouth. Someone had also cut her throat slightly, not so deep that she could die, but still. At the left bottom there was a name along with an autograph._

_Signed, __**D**__aniel __**I**__nderson __**E**__rgon_

_**A/N: Another one done ;) Please review, alert, fave, PM, I don't really care ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: OMG OMG BIG shoutout to WouldYouFancyMyStory, for making me look like an idiot, YES, the puzzle was BERRY RACHEL, but you came up with her ADAMS APPLE? You're simply amazing! You thought that through way too much ;) Awesome I felt SO dumb xD**_

_**Anyways, this story has another puzzle in it; make sure to solve ;)**_

**Chapter 4**

"Shelby…Shelby…" she heard a ringing. When she opened her eyes, the black and white dots faded to reveal the concerned face of Will.

"Will." She stated, sitting upright.

"You okay?" he asked, holding her back for extra stability.

"What the heck happened?" Shelby nursed her head.

"You fainted when you saw…the picture." He said

"Rachel…" Shelby became pale immediately, looking at the picture. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Who did this to her? Where is she?" she asked. As if on cue, a knock on the door echoed.

"Come in." Will said. The door flew open to reveal a scared and pale Finn.

"Mr. Schue, Rachel is kidnapped." He said

Will nodded. "Do you know more about it?"

"How do you know? We found out 5 minutes ago, we were looking for her all over the school, and then Kurt searched for her outside and…and…" Finn shook his head, tears forming.

"What happened outside?" Will asked

"Kurt slipped on the parking lot…it was a puddle of blood with her songbook next to it…We ran towards her Mini Cooper because there was a trail of blood leading to it. Then we found this note." He handed the note to Mr. Schue. "She's gonna get killed. Someone has her and God knows what he has already done to her."

"Not only God." Shelby remarked, crying. Finn looked at her in confusion.

When she didn't respond, Will gave him the fax. Finn looked at it and started to cry harder.

"We're gonna find whoever did this to her and lock him up in jail for the rest of his life! Did any of you call the police?" Shelby asked.

"No, nobody. We only just regrouped and Kurt is telling the others." Finn answered

Will nodded. "Come on, Shelby. We have to go to the Glee club. They need us as much as we need them."

Shelby nodded. _Her poor baby…_

(…)

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel flinched at the pain. The figure by her side did not respond.

"Please, whatever you wanna do to me, don't do it." She begged, feeling now that the liquid she was covered in was definitely blood.

The man, his stature told her it was a man, shook his head and hit her once again with the whip he was holding. Her bare skin on her stomach was agonizingly painful.

"Say it. Say out loud that you wanna die." He whispered.

"D…Die?" she asked, confused

"Say it. Say 'DIE'. Talk to me." He rasped

"W…What?" She asked in pure confusion.

"People who sell it, don't need it. People who buy it, don't need it. People who use it will never know. What is the answer?" he asked. _**(HERE'S THE PUZZLE!)**_

"I…I don't know.." she said

"Wrong answer." He said as he grabbed a knife from his belt and nicked her cheek. Blood started to run into her mouth. She gagged.

"We haven't even started yet, darling." He stroked her cheek. She tried to slap his hand away, but it was strapped and thus paralyzed.

" Who are you? What do you want from me?" she asked again

"My name is Daniel. I am an experimental scientist that works with the human bodies."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She groaned, feeling blood all over her.

"Well, I put the human body in situations and see how it reacts." He answered

"Situations?" she asked

"This room is called the OmniRoom. There's a small window in front of you, which you can't see right now, that is a control room. I can make it rain in here, make it up to 100° Celsius, or down to -100° Celcius, I can do anything with this room while you're in it and then take notes of how you respond."

_**A/N; There ya go peepz, solve the puzzle!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Haha, i was actually suprised that almost everyone got it right! COFFIN! Yup yup, free cookies for everybody!**_

_**BTW: If someone's from LA, make sure to contact me, I wanna travel over there around July and I need a place to stay xD Well, it doesn't have to be LA, it can be anywhere; as long as it's in the USA, CONTACT ME xD PM me, review me, idc, I wanna go to freakin' America! **_

**Chapter 5**

"Let's start off with some basics, Mkay? Heat and cold. Okay, make sure you make yourself comfortable" he smirked as he left the room through the big steel door.

No way she was getting out of here. She started sobbing.

"Please don't do this to me." She whispered

She heard him push a button, and noticed that there were speakers alongside the door.

"Feeling comfortable enough?" he laughed

She shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Here we go. Extreme heat." He snickered.

She immediately felt a wave of heat through the vent in the ceiling above her.

She coughed at the dry air suddenly filling her lungs. Her throat went itchy and her mouth went dry. She tried to swallow, but she couldn't. She looked away.

Everytime she thought _This is the limit of what I can take, _it became warmer. She felt herself sweat excessively.

"Please…it hurts, stop."

"Want me to stop?" he asked her. She licked her lips, but no saliva came.

She nodded.

"Then answer me. _A coin is found on the floor today. On the coin, it says 32 before Christ. How old is the coin now?" __**(PUZZLE!)**_

"Wha…" she shook her head. She didn't have time to think about something like that while her whole body was aching and badly dehydrated.

"Okay, since you're not talking. I'll help you. I'll cool it down for you."

She nodded in grace, but then suddenly realised he wasn't supposed to do her any favors. Then, she suddenly realised what it meant.

The heat was gone, but now, a wave of icy cold air streamed through the vent. She shivered, feeling goosebumps all over her.

She groaned at the cold, she felt her lips turning blue and her skin turning pale.

Rachel Berry, always the optimistic girl, always smiling at everything, and as soon as something went wrong, keeping her head up high.

Now crawled away behind a wall of pain, her façade had finally dropped and she was nothing now. Nothing more than a pathetic, shivering heap on an iron table.

(…)

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" Finn yelled angrily at the police officer in front of him. He was furious.

"Calm down. We just have to wait." The officer tried to reassure him.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! MY FRIEND HAS JUST BEEN KIDNAPPED AND BEATEN UP FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE AND YOU DECIDE TO WAIT ANOTHER TWENTYFOUR HOURS? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he shouted. His shouts filled the auditorium.

"It's the law. We have to make sure that she doesn't show up somewhere not remembering anything."

"NOT HELPING!" Finn growled, running away to the vending machine across the hallway. He bought himself a soda and drank in silence, thinking about her.

_**A/N: Sorry for the shortness and the lack of investigating-Gleeclub-Police thing. I wanted to focus on Rachel and her suffering. Anyways, please review.**_

_**AND THINK ABOUT THE HOLIDAY OFFER PEOPLE! I CAN WRITE STORIES ESPECIALLY FOR YOU! I CAN SING FOR YOU IF YOU LET ME STAY xD I can do heaps of things for you ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: HA, this time I can officially say IN YOUR FACES! NONE OF YOU GUYS GOT IT RIGHT THIS TIME!**_

_**Okay, here it goes. HOW THE HECK can someone say; well, NOW in exactly 33 years someone very important is gonna be born? In short, the coin is a fake because it's not authentic. So it cannot be 2043 years old. I rest my case.**_

_**ALSO: This is another Rachel-centered chap. Do not blame me for not wanting to be with Finn in one room when his girl is captured! Last time he slapped my pen and paper out of my hands, right when I was about to descibe the soda! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF THERAPY I HAVE TO GO THROUGH NOW! **_

_**Anyways, on with the story.**_

**Chapter 6**

She felt cold, hot, sweaty, clammy, freezing… All at the same time. Her body was so shaken of her encounters with extreme temperatures, her whole body felt like she was in zero gravity wearing nothing but regular clothing. She didn't have to be a doctor to know this was bad.

She felt nauseous. Her body shook with the effort of breathing and struggling.

She shook her head viciously.

Suddenly, the door slammed open again to reveal Him.

"Hey sweetface, how are you feeling? You must be exhausted. Here, I got you a painkiller. Do I need to call you a doctor?" he asked , way more gently than before. He walked over to her and checked her pulse. She retreated in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I brought you something to eat." He handed her a brown paper bag.

She hesitated. _Was he drugging her? Was he a psycho? What the heck is going on?_

"Trust me." He looked into her eyes.

He wasn't that bad looking. He was around 30. Black, half-long hair and blue eyes.

She sighed out loud. _Stockholm Syndrome's a bitch._

Blinded by fear, exhaustion and cuteness, she accepted the bag, not wanting to fear anymore.

_At least when I'm dead or asleep, I won't feel this way anymore._

She opened it to reveal a ham sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Go on, don't be shy. Be my guest. And come on, let me loosen these straps for you, stretch your legs a bit." He rushed forward to remove the straps from the table.

He pushed her against the table, suddenly really agitated.

"It's not in a century, but it's in a year. It's not in a week but it's in a day. What is it?" (_**PUZZLE PEEPZ!)**_

When she didn't answer, he let go of her and made sure he held her hand in case she fell.

She vaguely wondered why he was being so nice, yet she jumped up anyways, regretting the decision immediately when she felt herself weaken; her legs gave away and she collapsed on the ground.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" he helped her up, concern all over his face.

"Why are you being so nice? You're a monster." She groaned in pain

He smiled. "Call me Daniel."

_**A/N: Chaps are getting shorter yet more frequently updated! And for all the Puzzle Peepz, imma call you PuzPeepz, solve it! This one's easy! Plus, don't forget about my America-thing!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: thank you all once again for reviewing, God bless you all.**_

_**This is more rescue-centered. No Rachel (SAD )**_

_**Solution to previous, as guessed, the letter A**_

**Chapter 7**

Finn was in his room, sobbing into his pillow with a picture of him and rachel in glee, singing together.

A short knock on the door. He quickly wiped off his tears, threw his pillow back onto his bed and put the photo in his backpocket.

"Yeah." He said to the person at the door. The door opened to reveal Kurt.

"Hey Kurt." He said, standing up.

"Don't bother." Kurt pushed him back onto his bed and sat down on the edge of the bed himself.

"How are you holding up?" Kurt asked his stepbrother.

"Not good." Finn sighed. "I'm scared."

Kurt nodded. "Everyone is freaking out."

Finn got out his cellphone.

"What's the problem?" Kurt asked

"I'm getting called." Finn answered. He put his phone to his ear.

"Finn."

"Hello, Finn." A low pitched voice answered

"Who are you?" Finn asked

"I'm Daniel." The voice announced.

"What have you done to Rachel!" he yelled into the phone.

"Now now don't become angry or I'll might have to do something I'll regret later."

"Can I talk to her?" Finn asked

Daniel sighed. "Fine, if she wants to talk." Finn heard footsteps, a door opening and then Daniel's voice, saying " It's your boyfriend. Shall I take a message?"

Then, he heard heavy breathing. Like troubled breathing. Occasionally a groan in pain.

"Rachel?" he asked.

"F…Finn…" she mumbled, her voice rasping.

"I'm getting you out of there, I promise." He said, not knowing what else to do. Meanwhile, Kurt was looking at him with dropped jaw.

"Finn…I'm…dying…You'll never make it…in time…" she rasped

"Don't say that, Rach! You're gonna be fine!" Finn started sobbing again.

"Seriously…My ribs are broken…My voice is gone…I have blood all over me…" she said

"No, honey. Calm down. Where are you?" He heard the phone move.

"That's enough talking for miss Berry in here. So, we're gonna get to the good stuff. I am currently developing new medication. For that I need test people. It's the way of the world."

"Is there a way to get her free? Money?" Finn asked

The man snickered. "Not a chance. Goodbye Finn, nice talking to you."

The connection died.

Finn dropped the phone onto his bed. Kurt picked it up and looked at the screen.

"Finn, you have a text." Kurt said.

"What does it say." Finn was too depressed and shocked.

"You can only free Rachel on one condition: _The thing I'm looking for is gigantic, but still a child can step on it. What is it?" __**(PUZPEEPZ)**_

Finn shook his head.

"Damn psycho."

_**A/N: There ya go, new riddle, new chapter. Don't forget to review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This time, the PuzPeepz were confused. I know it's confusing, people. I forgot to promise cookies, that's why they were so upset. Some Puzpeepz guessed it, some PuzPeepz didn't **_

_**The answer was indeed the world. The earth, dirt, planet…All correct.**_

_**As for **__Bookworm842 __**, Some riddles I make up, some I get from dutch sites and then translate. I try to make some more difficult than others, to keep it interesting on your side. I mean, I don't HAVE to research riddles every hour of the day, but I still do it because I want you guys to do something with my story, even though most of 'em don't have any value to the story xD**_

_**THIS TIME I'M NOT GONNA SAY WHAT THE PUZZLE IS, YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT YOURSELF, HAHAHA!**_

_**ALSO: lots of depressing stuff has happened to me yesterday, so I didn't sleep at all, neither am I thinking about anything happy right now. I needed to write it off of me. I'm very sorry ;(**_

_**On with the story **_

**Chapter 8**

Rachel felt alone, helpless. Trapped in a dark dimension of anger, pain and rage, mixed with confusion and chaos.

She looked to her right, and she saw nothing but **darkness**.

To her left, she saw a window with Him, Daniel, the MONSTER, looking at her.

Constantly watching over her, like a hawk, not letting her out of his sight for the slightest second.

She coughed and groaned. Her ribs were hurting like hell. She felt herself getting pulled in and out of consciousness everytime she shifted or moved.

She heard footsteps. She didn't even jump as she used to when he was standing next to her bed as she turned her head.

"This test is called the **drugs **test. It's very easy; I give you the temporary medicine I'm developing. Then I look at how it affects your body. Like an animal test. Only, you are my animal baby." He kneeled beside her and kissed the skin on her stomach, she gagged.

"Don't be shy, the blood taste isn't bothering me." He laughed as he continued touching her bare flesh with his tongue. She was afraid for her skin, for her broken ribs as well as for her virginity.

She shook her head viciously. "Please, don't…" she begged.

He stopped and looked at her.

"**I'm not scared **of a little girl begging for help. You're weak, weak and pathetic." His fist connected with her chest area. She gasped in pain and started sobbing again.

"Stop crying your eyes out. I want you to watch." He snickered. Her eyes rolled backwards in their sockets and her body went limp. He sighed.

"Well, that's one way to end a problem." He laughed as he opened his pocket to reveal a little, gold painted tablet. He broke off a piece and put it in her mouth.

"Sweet dreams honey. When you wake up your whole brain will **Cave in**."

_**A/N: okay that was probably one of the easiest puzzles I have ever created. PUZPEEPZ, ALL ABOARD! Apologizing for the shortness, I have other stuff to deal with.**_

_**Not that I don't care about you guys, you are the only people that like what I write. MY style, MY sadistic style. I don't care what anyone thinks about me, but my writing is a weak spot. I put my soul in what I write, each word is something special. Something enchanted that I create, a piece of my soul that I give to you. And you give it back with a card on it that says BEAUTIFUL.**_

_**THAT is the moment my day is made.**_

_**Thank you guys **_

_**Xx**_

_**Ellen**_


	9. Chapter 11

_**A/N: so, here it is. Do not shoot me for the author's note! I'm back, so you can't blame me!**_

_**Anyways, more Rachel-centered chap I'm happy now :p**_

_**PuzPeepz, come on guys! **_

__**musicallygleek235; **_**I honestly do not know if they're together. I don't think so, but what I DO know is that ANYONE who will save her will get kissed, if you know what I mean ;)**_

_**Enjoy **_

**Chapter 9**

Rachel woke up after four hours of unconsciousness. She coughed and opened her eyes, only to find that it didn't make a difference. She turned her head left, to where the machine was, where the green lamp was, but she didn't see anything.

_She was blind. _

"What have you done to me." She whispered.

"The medication has side effects." Daniel said from behind her. She whimpered, not expecting him to be next to her.

He laughed.

"What side effects?" she said. He didn't respond.

"ANSWER ME!" she yelled, only to feel a sharp pain in her chest as he hit her afterwards.

"You yell at me one more time and you're getting more than just broken ribs." He hit her again, she turned her head away, not wanting to feel the pain anymore.

"But since you are ever so beautiful…" she gagged, "I am willing to answer your question; blindness, breathing difficulty, fainting, dizziness, hearing loss, weakening of the body system with it's internal organs." He summed.

"Is it…temporary?" she groaned through her pain

He snickered. "That's why I'm testing, beautiful. I wanna find out as much as you do."

"Why medication that makes you blind and deaf?" she asked in one breath, feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"Think about what money it pays when I invent medication that can cure cancer, can cure blindness and hearing loss! Think about what prizes you can win if you save millions of lifes! Think about what MILLIONS I WOULD MAKE IF YOU WOULD ONLY SHUT THE HELL UP." He grabbed her head and pushed it against the metal behind it. She went limp.

"THANK YOU." He said, before walking back and slamming the door shut.

(…)

Rachel woke up rather quickly after her collision with the metal table. This time, she honestly could not bear the pain anymore. She felt as if her head was exploding in millions of little pieces, as if someone put her in a tumble dryer full of knifes, which would also explain the spinning of the room.

She coughed. More blood, more pain. Her body was a mess.

"Had enough? Now what can I offer you? A drowning? A fire? A smoke inhalation? Some more of my miracle pills, you tell me, sweetie." He sneaked up behind her again.

"Stop…doing this…" she said

He laughed. "Not a chance."

"Mydagonnkickas." She mumbled, wincing in pain

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that. What did you say?" he asked her, brushing with his cold fingers against her throat.

"My dads are gonna kick your ass." She said, moving forward with her head, aiming blindly at the place she expected his head to be.

Confirmed hit.

He stumbled backwards and she heard him fall down. She realised she was in trouble immediately afterwards, though. He got up fast and walked over to her.

"It's time you and your motherfucking MOUTH are gonna shut up. I've had enough. I can kidnap someone else too. I'll dump you somewhere nobody can look for you." He stormed outside the room and shut the door.

"Sweet dreams. I hope you and your Broadway dream are happy together. See you in hell." He said into the microphone before switching it off.

"How do you…" she was too tired to ask. She had obviously had nightmares when she was unconscious, so she could have easily let slip something about Broadway.

The only question now lingering inside of her mind: _how will he do it? How will he end me?_

She coughed. Again. Again and again and again. Her body was painfully shaking.

"smoke." She whispered, before coughing again.

The coughing fit lasted for minutes, if not maybe hours. She had lost all track of time. Her throat was raspy, her vision gone, her ears were also losing it; the ringing had gone worse.

That was the breaking point for her; the point that she decided she wouldn't want to continue this way. NEVER BEFORE had she begged for this.

"PLEASE KILL ME! God, please MAKE IT STOP! KILL ME!" she yelled with all her might through the thick grey smoke that filled the air.

"I'm trying." The response came.

_**A/N: next chap will be up tomorrow It will be rescue-centered.**_

_**Ohmagosh she is dying! FINN SAVE HER YOU **** **************_

_**Okay then…*eyeroll***_

_**Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 12

_**A/N: sorry for the disappointment, PuzPeepz. There wasn't any riddle in last chapter; I forgot :s anyways, I'm not sure whether I'll put one in this chap, so, yeah.**_

_**ALSO: Exams coming up, starting Thursday. Don't know if I'll be able to update during exam period. I'm very very very sorry, I'll try though! I'll try.**_

_**Anyways, here is another chapter, please review **_

**Chapter 10**

Finn woke up. First everything around him was all blurry, but then he finally remembered what happened; after Kurt had left he had collapsed in tears onto his bed, before finally crying himself to sleep. He was still wearing his sweater and jeans.

He looked at his alarm clock. He had slept for ten minutes. Why the hell did he wake up so early?

He immediately found out; his cellphone was ringing and vibrating. He reached into his jeans pocket and found his cellphone; he flipped it open.

"Finn Hudson." He answered

"Hello Finn, long time no see, huh?" the voice announced. Finn immediately jumped up.

"Why are you doing this to her?" he yelled

"Because she was the first one I saw in the parking lot. Now, I'm here to announce that…"

"How is she doing?' Finn asked, it was a feeble attempt, but he could try.

"You'll find out soon enough." Daniel snickered. "Now, as I was saying, I'm streaming live at one o'clock. I'll fax you the website. Enjoy the show." He disconnected.

Finn flipped his phone shut, and reminisced for a second. Then he looked at the clock again.

**12.03**

He ran off to grab his bike and he speeded to the school.

(…)

"Your little friend is worried about you." Daniel whispered into Rachel's ear.

"Y…" she couldn't speak: her voice was so weak and fragile. She coughed.

"You know, smoke inhalation can do very much damage to your voice. It can mess with your voice, you might never be able to sing again." He whispered.

"Hate…" she mumbled. He slapped her in the face.

"No hating anyone, or I might have to kill you." He walked to the door

"ONE O'CLOCK!" he yelled before leaving the OmniRoom.

She thought of the Glee club and wondered if they knew where she was…SHE didn't even know…

It was one of the very rare times she prayed.

(…)

"Mr. Schue! Mrs. P!" Finn yelled, completely out of breath as he arrived at Mr. Schue's office.

"Hi Finn. Did you get some sleep?" Will asked. Both Emma and him were half crying.

"Yeah, about ten minutes. Then that freak guy called me again." He admitted, collapsing onto a chair

"What did he say?" Emma asked, wiping her eyes.

"He said that he would do a livestream video, and that he'd fax the website." Finn said.

"Okay, I'm gonna inform the police about the website, so that they can follow as well, Emma can you stay here to watch the fax machine?" Emma nodded.

"Okay, Finn. Can you call the Glee club to tell them what happened?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I don't know if it's a good idea that the whole glee club watches the video." Finn said

"What do you mean? I'm sure that they want to know if she's okay." Emma said

"I have a feeling that…Daniel is gonna do bad things to her…torture her in front of the camera. I think Quinn, Kurt, Brittany and Mercedes will either faint or run out of the room."

Will nodded. "I see. I guess we'll just tell them that it's their choice."

Finn sighed and looked at his watch. **12:36**

"Better get going." He said to himself as he got out his cellphone.

(…)

**12:57**

The whole Glee club was in the school auditorium, looking at the website, that was counting off the seconds with a countdown timer.

Everyone was mentally preparing themselves for what could possibly come.

(…)

"Okay, beautiful. Show must go on. Enjoy it." Daniel switched on the camera.

Rachel wondered if she was going to die.


	11. Chapter 13

_**A/N: THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! Please guys, check out BTRfan4ev. Her stories are the best and they're generally not viewed much. it would make me happier, and making Ellen happier = getting quicker updates. Ya get me? :p **_

_**Anyways, my study work is done (5 hours studying Culture and History, I wanna write some torture xD)**_

_**Please reviewww **_

**Chapter 11**

The whole glee club was waiting and looking at the screen, whispering something to his or her neighbour now and then.

The countdown clock was ticking his last seconds.

_Three…two…one…_

The screen faded. Then, the video started. Everyone saw a man with dark hair.

"Good afternoon, misters and misses. My name is Daniel. I am an experimental scientist and I wanna save the world." He started

Finn nervously looked around. The other's eyes were locked on the screen.

"As you guys can see, beautiful is not around right now. She's in what I call, the OmniRoom. If you guys really want to know our whereabouts, we're in my lab right now. This is the control room, where I operate the OmniRoom. Beautiful is in here." The camera panned to a big window, but the other side was dark.

"Let's put on the lights for a second." He pressed two buttons.

The lights in the OmniRoom switched on. The room was completely white, with metal walls and a big metal table in the middle.

The whole glee club gasped as they saw Rachel. She was conscious, and looking around frantically.

"Let's meet our Broadway star, shall we? But first, before we start the craziness, I'm gonna cool it down a bit. I noticed she's very hot, so a little cold won't hurt." He pressed a button and turned another button from red to blue.

"I hope you guys enjoy the show, and let us take a look at her." He put the camera in his hands and walked outside the control room. Then, he walked through a corridor and stopped at a big metal door.

"Showtime." He snickered as the door flew open.

"Hello, dear. Your friends are here, shall I take a message?" he asked as he positioned the camera on a tripod at her feet.

She groaned in pain.

The glee club was now simply terrified. From the lack of clothes apart from her underwear, to the blood spreading around her stomach, to the bruises on her cheeks: they noticed it all.

"Honey, I think you need to talk louder if you want your friends to understand." He said as he walked over and punched her in the stomach. She yelled out in pain and started sobbing.

Kurt gasped in horror behind him, but Finn was too focused on Rachel to notice.

"There you go. That wasn't so hard, was it? Now, as you guys can see…" he waved at the camera, " Her body is now reacting to the coldness. I switched it down to about 14° Fahrenheit. Good thing I'm wearing a sweater, don't you think, love?" he picked her head up and threw it backwards, making it collide with the metal of the table again.

Finn heard Quinn sobbing, and she looked around to see Brittany hugging her. Santana was looking at Quinn in a rather understanding way, but then she focused back on the screen and her expression changed into nausea: Even though she had bullied the girl; this was something she'd never wish for anyone. Not even manhands.

"Let me get the set. Meanwhile, you guys can look at Rachel for some time, enjoy her face while it's still in one piece." Daniel left the room with laughter.

Rachel had never felt so cold/injured/helpless in her life. Everything ached and she knew she was going to die.

"You guys…" she coughed up blood, spitting it away afterwards. "Better hurry up…I'm gonna die…"

Finn shook his head, oblivious to the fact she couldn't see him.

She tried to free herself from the straps, but as soon as she lifted her head up from the slightly angeled table, she collapsed.

"I'm back! What the…" he said when he saw her unconscious body.

"No, no. You're not gonna be unconscious when I am doing things with you, are you?" he walked out the door, but came back rather quickly, carrying something. The camera couldn't see what it was, though it became clear soon; he threw a bucket of (ice cold) water on her and she gasped, jolting upright and falling onto the metal table once again.

"Thank you. Now what I have here…you guys call a baseball bat." He held it in front of the camera, "but I prefer the term Torturing device. Watch me." He swung the bat forward and hit her right across the stomach.

She cried out in pain, harder than before, groaning, coughing, wincing and flinching afterwards.

"STRIKE ONE!" he yelled, enjoying the experience.

He hit her on the chest. She wheezed in pain.

"STRIKE TWO!" he yelled again.

Then, he hit her on the head.

"STRIKE THREE AND…YOU'RE OUT!" she went limp.

"Now, that was fun, wasn't it?" he asked the camera.

Glee club was now sharing an expression of pure horror. Will thought this was the right time to say something.

"If any of you want to leave, please do."

Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Puck, Mike, Tina, Matt and Sam all stood up; the boys mostly there to comfort the girls outside, but everyone knew that if they would look at her for a second longer, they were going to faint or vomit.

Quinn, Brittany and Finn stayed there; Finn and Quinn to stay for Rachel, and Brittany to comfort Quinn.

"B, you really don't have to stay. If you don't want to see this you can go." Quinn gave her friend a hug.

Brittany nodded. "If you say so…" and she walked out of the room.

"I thought you weren't going to be able to watch her getting tortured like this." Finn whispered.

Quinn clasped his hand in hers. "Me neither, but I need to know what's gonna happen."

Both focused on the screen again.

"Hehe, the next thing I'm gonna do is called Hypothermia…" he looked at her pale skin and blue tinged lips, "Check. Now all that's left is... my fun." He walked back to the table and tilted it a little bit more vertical. She was now almost with her feet on the ground.

"As you can see, she's kind of…stripped." He laughed, and he touched her bra strap. Finn flinched.

"My fun…Is not appropriate for your age." He said as he pulled off her bra at the same time that the camera switched off.

Quinn and Finn were sitting with dropped jaws.

"Did he just…" Finn asked.

"I know…" Quinn squeezed his hand.

Will's phone began to ring and he answered.

"Hello, Schuester." He announced.

"Yeah? Yes, we saw it. Yes, wait, what? Yeah, we'll wait, okay." He disconnected.

"What is it?" Finn asked his teached, who looked pale.

"The police informed us that they recognised the building. It's located downtown. They're gonna come in here, and meanwhile, a team of specialists will take a look and keep us up to date."

Finn nodded and smiled.

He looked at Quinn and she hugged him.

"She's gonna be okay…they're gonna find her and she's gonna be okay." He whispered in her ear.

(…)

_**Meanwhile Ellen was anxiously sitting at her compute, waiting for fanfiction mails. (xD)**_

_**A/N: That was a long one xD Thanks for reading! Please check out BTRfan4ev ;) she rocks I love you guys, please R-E-V-I-E-W!**_


	12. Chapter 15

_**A/N: sorry to **__Matchbookjealousy, __**you're right, I shouldn't put it in individual chapters, but I have a feeling that nobody reads my author's notes :p anyways, History exam tomorrow, I'll write a (shorter than yesterday) chapter now :p please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and me is proud of myself because me knows the american revolution now :p**_

_**ALSO: what is a Finn/Quinn pairing called? :s you can't make a name out of it…Fquinn, Quifinn, Quinn, Finn…AAAH I'm SO CONFUSED! This chap is focusing on their relationship, but no love :s just friendship.**_

**Chapter 12**

Finn and Quinn were sitting at the exact same spot as ten minutes ago, still holding hands. The website had gone offline; had gone outside to talk to the police officers.

"D…" Quinn sobbed, she wiped her tears off and looked at Finn.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Did you talk to her over the phone?" Quinn asked

"Sort of. He gave her the phone and I talked to her, but all she did was breathe heavy, groan and sob." He stated, hating himself for that sentence.

"Oh my God, she's not…She's gonna die, Finn, she's gonna die." Quinn collapsed into his arms and broke into sobs.

"No, Quinn, please don't say that! She's not gonna die, okay? She's gonna be with us any second." He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead while holding her close.

As if on cue, and two police officers walked into the room.

"Quinn, Finn, this is Officer Walters and his partner, Officer Williams." Will announced

"How are you guys doing?" Officer Williams asked, her blond shoulderlength hair waving behind her.

"We're…just tell us what you know." Finn asked her, still polite.

"Well, the special unit just confirmed that there is activity on the sixth floor of the building; The building indeed used to be a lab for testings, but never on humans." Officer Walters stated, looking at the clipboard he was holding.

"So, they found her? Is she at the hospital?" Quinn asked

Officer Williams shook her head. "Not yet, I'm afraid. They can't simply storm inside and get her; that guy is a psycho and who knows what he'll do to her. Everything we do now, we do for her safety."

Both teenagers nodded. "So, what's the plan?" Finn asked

"Well, we're going over there and try to convince him. In the worst case, we'll call for SWAT and they'll pump the building full of tear gas. Either way, she's going to get out of there alive,you have my word." She put her hand on Finn's shoulder.

Quinn took a deep breath, trying to process the facts, but she couldn't. She shook her head.

"This isn't happening! This is NOT happening! Rachel is just…this is a dream, right? Someone pinch me, NOW!" she looked at Finn with a dead glare. He shook his head.

"It's real, Quinn."

Quinn felt her legs give away. Before she knew it, she was on the ground.

"Whoa, calm down! You okay?" Finn kneeled down beside her. The female officer did so too, and Mr. Schue held her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm sorry." Quinn got up quickly. "Don't know what happened."

Suddenly, the male officer's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Yeah? Okay got it. We'll be there." He hung up

"Okay, I have information. The special unit, ambulance, police and firefighters are at the scene. We have to go." He nodded at his partner.

"Let us come along, for God's sake!" Quinn said

Finn nodded. "She's more than a friend to me…to us." He put his hand around Quinn's shoulder and held her against him.

Quinn didn't really agree, she was regretting the daily slushies more than enough, but still she didn't think she was allowed to call Rachel a friend. She nodded anyways.

Both officers looked at , who nodded.

He knew about the slushies and the bullying, but he understood Quinn's concern.

"It's true. Let us tag along." He said

The officers nodded and the five walked out. Finn throwing a last look at the website, before following.

The rest of the Glee club was standing outside.

"I don't think it's safe you guys come." Finn said, but the rest of Glee shook his/her head.

"Rachel is one of us, even though we don't like her. She's a part of thefamily." Kurt said

Finn and Quinn both smiled, and the eleven teenagers ran to the exit.

(…)

Daniel looked out the window frantically, seeing the ambulances, firefighters and cops.

"Damn! This is gonna end right here." He walked to the control room and switched the cold off. Next, he ran back to the omniroom and removed the leather straps from her legs, arms and stomach.

"What's happening?" she asked, barely audible.

He slapped her across the cheek. "No questions. You do something stupid, I'll cut your head off." He put one arm around her neck, the other around her stomach, she yelled out in pain as he put pressure on her weak stomach.

(…)

The glee club had just arrived at the scene. Finn saw the big building. The only thing odd about the building was the fact that there was only one window open; on the sixth floor.

The eleven teens plus Mr. Schue all waited behind the yellow tape, looking at the open window.

"THERE'S MOVEMENT!" someone yelled pointing at the window. Everyone's mouth dropped as Daniel looked out of the window, carrying an unconscious Rachel in front of him.

He had a megaphone in his hands. "You shoot me, she falls down. Your choice." He snickered.

"Don't do anything you might regret!" one of the officers yelled back in another megaphone.

"I did it! I made a pill that cures blindness, and all I had to do was make her blind! That's one life against thousands of lives! You have to look at the situation from anoyher point of view, dear officers!" Daniel yelled, kneeing her in the stomach as he did so.

"SAY IT! SAY YOU WANNA DIE! SAY IT OUT LOUD, BEAUTIFUL!" he yelled while handing her the megaphone as she woke up.

"PLEASE!" she yelled as loud as she could, startling the whole Glee club by her groans and coughs inbetween.

"PLEASE JUST LET ME DIE! PLEASE!" she yelled, crying hysterically. Next to him, Quinn was crying too.

"Okay guys, here's what we're gonna do. The SWAT arrived and they're gonna enter the building, armed." Officer Williams walked to the twelve Glee members.

Finn licked his suddenly dry lips, and he nodded. Before he knew what he was doing, he slipped underneath the yellow tape and ran to the building. Quinn yelled his name and followed, pushing anyone away that tried to stop her.

"FINN, WAIT!" she yelled, but he kept on running and entered the building.

She groaned and ran behind him.

"This is gonna end bad." She said to herself ad she too entered.


	13. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Yeah so, even though it's against my principles now, i choose to update twice, since i cannot wait to update this story, i have such good ideas! Thanks for the reviews , you guys! LY**_

**Chapter 13**

"Finn, WAIT! What the hell were you thinking?" Quinn put her hand on his shoulder as soon as she was close to him. He turned around viciously.

"You weren't supposed to follow me. Go back." He said, but she shook her head.

"No way. We're in this together, Finn. Whether you want me to be or not." She hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Okay, so, sixth floor." Quinn nervously looked back at the porch.

"We should keep moving; if the SWAT's go in they'll send us back without remorse." Finn said

Quinn nodded and both ran towards the stairs. Finn hesitated.

"How about we take the elevator?" he pointed at the old elevator shaft.

Quinn shook her head. "Too obvious, and by the way I don't wanna get stuck into this building in a small elevator while Rachel is up there getting tortured by that freak."

Finn nodded. "Kay. The stairs it is."

(…)

Both arrived at the sixth floor, totally exhausted.

"This…building is…big…it'll take…us…a quarter…to find the….rooms." Quinn panted heavily.

"Okay…how 'bout we split up?" Finn asked. Quinn's jaw dropped.

"Are you freaking insane? That dude could be anywhere now and you want to walk out there, alone?"

"Sorry! It was just a suggestion! Okay, we'll start by walking through the we can recognise the corridor from the video." Finn put his hands in the air and then pointed to the left corridor.

Quinn nodded and put her hand on her throat, the warmness of her skin combined with the fierce beating of her heart made her sigh deeply.

"Let's go." He said.

(…)

Quinn nervously looked at her watch. It had been ten minutes since they entered; the SWAT's should be looking for them inside the building. They still hadn't found Rachel yet.

"She's gotta be around here somewhere!" Finn exclaimed, putting his hands in his hair.

"What the hell?" they both heard a voice from behind them. They both spun around on their heels and saw Daniel, standing there with the bloody baseball bat inside his hands. Quinn looked at the blood and felt her stomach do a thousand somersaults.

"Where's Rachel?" Finn yelled at the guy. Daniel laughed and grabbed Quinn, before violently throwing her into the wall. Quinn collided with the floor and groaned in pain, unable to get up.

Finn now felt fury, mixed with adrenaline and concern towards both girls. He sprinted forward and grabbed Daniel by the collar.

It was a pretty short fight; all Finn had to do was push him into the wall, as Daniel's head collided with it and he fell down on the ground, limp.

"Quinn!" Finn said as soon as he recovered from the fight. "Quinn, you okay?" he knelt beside her, helping her up.

"I'm fine. It didn't feel good, but I can walk and stand." Quinn said as she pulled his hand.

"I recognise this corridor! It's the one he was walking through as he went to the OmniRoom or whatever he called it! Come on, we're almost there!"

Finn nodded, hoping she was right.

Quinn stopped at the big iron door that both recognised.

"This is it. Leave the door open." Finn nodded at Quinn's statement.

Quinn opened the door, gripping the handle and pushing it open.

The first thing she saw was a barely lit room, but she immediately knew this was the right room.

_The OmniRoom._

And as soon as her eyes set on the darkness, she saw Rachel.

"RACHEL!" Quinn yelled as she ran towards the metal table.

"Qu..Quinn?" Rachel asked, looking groggy as she coughed afterwards.

"I'm here, Rach. We're here. You're safe. He can't hurt you anymore.

"Quinn…this…it…everything hurts…I'm not gonna make it." Rachel Berry gave up.

"Don't think like that, Rachel! You're gonna be fine!" Finn said, by her side as well.

Rachel smiled shortly, and suddenly, her eyes were set on something behind Quinn and Finn _**(A/N: Matchbookjealousy, Quifinn xD) **_with an expression of pure horror.

"Behind you!" she groaned as both turned around to see the metal door getting slammed shut and the lights in the control room going on.

"That HURTED, freaks! Time to die." He snickered again as he turned on the cold, mixed with the fact that there was water raining out of the vents.

Quinn hugged Rachel, careful not to injure her.

"SWAT would be useful right now." Quinn groaned.

_**A/N: there you go! Now I have to go because they're installing the new 3D-TV downstairs! Oh and I have exams *eyeroll* PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ^^**_


	14. Chapter 17

_**A/N: So, it's Friday Friday gotta get down on Friday… :o Okay that wasn't part of the plan…Anyways, so it's Friday and i'm ready to write until the roof collapses! Wait, that was cave In, wasn't it? Lol here's another chap **_

**Chapter 14**

Quinn felt herself freezing. She was feeling ice all over her body, and it HURTED. She looked at Finn who was curled up in a corner, trying to stomp the vents to stop the cold. She looked at Rachel, who was wincing everytime she breathed.

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's head. She felt clammy.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked softly, looking the brunette in the eyes

"Mmhm." Rachel groaned

"Can I take a look at your stomach? I mean, it looks like you're in a lot of pain and I wanna see if I can do something to relieve the pain."

Rachel breathed deeply, coughing afterwards, which caused more pain and she yelled out.

"Rach, calm down. Deep breaths. Okay, I'll be gentle." Quinn gently placed her hand on Rachel's thigh, Rachel was too much focusing on her breath to protest, or feel akward.

Quinn slowly moved her fingers towards Rachel's stomach. As soon as she reached her belly button, Rachel gasped loudly and she started to cry hysterically. Quinn reached for her cheeks and wiped the tears off in a gentle movement. Rachel calmed down slightly, looking at Quinn in a confused way.

"Do you trust me?" Quinn asked, small tears in her eyes as well.

Rachel looked at her stomach, then nodded. "I do."

Quinn moved on, from Rachel's abdomen towards her diaphragm. When she slided over the other girl's ribs, she slipped her hand into spaces that shouldn't be there. Rachel was now biting on her lip, drawing blood to prevent her from crying out again.

"Rach, this is serious." Quinn said, looking at the girl again?

"Really, I mean…It's just…fine…" her voice became weaker and weaker, and on the last word, she collapsed again.

"Rachel! Rachel wake up, look at me!" Quinn panicked, Finn turned around again to see what was happening, but he immediately went to the one-way window where the control room was and started punching the glass.

"YOU MONSTER! ASSHOLE, LET US OUT OF HERE!" he yelled, feeling every anger in his body lay down. It was too cold to bother.

He walked over to Quinn, who was still tending to Rachel, and hugged her to get some warmth back.

He was going to say something, but suddenly, there was a loud sound of a door being opened and a struggle. Afterwards, multiple gunshots.

Finn and Quinn looked up at the window, hoping that the SWAT's had found them.

Then, both heard someone trying to open the door. Quinn rushed forward.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Finn asked, holding her back. She snapped free of his grasp and walked to the door.

"Could be the SWAT's trying to open the door!" she said while walking towards the metal door.

"Yeah, but it could also be…" his biggest fear was reality; Quinn opened the door to reveal Daniel, blood all over his arm, limping, and with a murderous look on his face.

"You called them, you came in with them! I'm gonna make your death so painful you'll beg for me to die."

"Never heard that one before." Quinn held her hands against her mouth in pure shock of what she just said. "No, I didn't mean that! No, WAIT!" he grabbed her and got a gun out of his pocket.

"You do anything." He looked at Finn, "She dies."

"Finn, help me! Please." Quinn started sobbing hysterically, annoying Daniel. He shifted and the grip of his handgun collected with Quinn's head. She went limp.

"Please stop! Please! I'll do anything , just don't hurt her anymore." Finn put his hands in the air.

"Too late. Very much too late. I cured blindness and you're gonna tell me I'm an asshole? Yeah, you'd better be very sorry." He put the barrel of the gun at Quinn's right temple.

"Time to die." He smiled into her ear as a gunshot filled the air.

_**A/N: More updates coming today! I finally convinced myself to update more every day, because It's not about letting you guys be on the edge of your seats a whole week (as if that happens *eyeroll* but it's about the cliffhangers. That's the reason that I write multiple chaps. I don't wanna ruin it by explaining immediately that the bullet is gonna kill Quinn!...*oops* Haha, if you guys read my author's notes, you know what happens next For the others, It's but a small text in bold letters, but to convicted readers, it's much more ;)**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Here's the second part of my daily writing routine. I got home after my exam, wrote a chapter, uploaded it, wrote a song, played it, wrote a 10-minute movie screenplay, went to take a bath, and then I wrote this! I love writing, it's becoming my job :p**_

**Chapter 15**

"Quinn!" Finn yelled in panic, but the bullet never hit her. Instead, Daniel grimaced, and dropped his own gun. He looked down and saw a bloody spot on his stomach. He looked at Finn again, and laughed. Then, he fell.

"Oh thank God." Finn said out loud as he saw a SWAT team behind the door.

"Come on, you guys have to get out of here." One of the SWAT's said.

Finn nodded, and looked at the two unconscious girls.

"I'll take the blonde. Smiths, can you get the hostage?" an other member said, while another one nodded.

The team of four SWAT's split; one of them raced towards Rachel, another to Quinn, one picked Daniel's body up and the last one came to Finn.

"You okay, son?" he asked. Finn nodded.

"A little cold but okay." Finn smiled.

(…)

"They're out!" Kurt pointed at the doors. First, Finn accompanied with a SWAT member. Then, a gasp when the shortest member of the team carried an unconscious Quinn, bridal style, to one of the ambulances.

"What happened to Quinn?" Santana yelled as she too tried to cross the yellow tape, but this time, a police officer was watching them. Behind them, Glee could hear TV reporters and spectators talk to eachother about Quinn.

After Quinn came the dead body, the SWAT member had been so wise as to put a blanket over his body.

"Is he dead?" Mercedes asked, as pale as the afro-american could be.

"I think so." Puck nodded

After Daniel, one of the SWAT's said something to a paramedic, who nodded and signed to another one that he should follow. Both grabbed a stretcher and walked inside the building.

"Wait, WHAT? What's going on?" Santana asked

"Rachel inside + stretcher inside." Matt said to her. "Not quantumphysics."

"What the…Hey Finn!" Puck yelled as soon as he saw Finn walk behind the yellow tape. Finn spotted them and walked towards them. He had a blanket wrapped around him and a cup of coffee in his hands.

"How is Quinn? And what's going on with Rachel? Is Daniel dead? What were you thinking?What the hell happened up there!" they all fired questions at him.

"Paramedics say Rachel collapsed on the way down. That's why they got a stretcher. Quinn hit her head pretty hard, she's conscious now though, and she says she's fine. So, I don't think that will be a problem. Yes, Daniel is dead, they shot him. I don't know what I was thinking, I was thinking about Rachel. What happened is something I'll tell you soon, but not now. I have to check on Quinn." He was about to turn around, when he felt her hand on his neck. He felt goosebumps; she was still ice cold.

Quinn too was wrapped in a blanket with a hot coffee in her hands, only she looked much paler and her lips were still a little bit blue, though she was bravely smiling in front of the Glee club. Mr. Schue was the first one to speak.

"How are you feeling, Quinn?" he asked her

Quinn shrugged. "Being unconscious is a funny thing. It really is peaceful when you're at it, but as soon as you're out it's a living hell. Kinda like getting drunk." She smiled

"So, you're okay?" Puck asked her, this time serious look on his face.

"I guess. The doctors wanna take me to the hospital but I'm trying to convince them that I'm fine. Don't know if they'll listen though." Quinn sighed loud.

"What happened up there?" Brittany asked, breaking the silence. Quinn looked up and looked at Brittany.

"I don't think I'm ready to tell you guys yet. I wanna know if Rachel is okay before I go telling the whole story."

As if on cue, there suddenly was lots of screaming and shouting. Quinn and Finn both looked around to see two paramedics and a SWAT member rushing out of the building, carrying a stretcher in their hands. On the stretcher, there was a big blanket, covering every feature of the girl's body.

"Wait, why is there a blanket over her face? Quinn gasped for breath, suddenly feeling more light-headed than before. Truth was, she actually felt as if her head was going to explode, she just didn't want to say it in front of Glee. She became dizzy, and stumbled on her feet.

"I don't know, I'll go and ask." Finn ran to the paramedics.

"Quinn?" a voice said from behind her. She turned around again and saw the whole Glee club looking at her with big eyes.

"Yeah…" she groaned, trying to hide her discomfort.

"Are you okay? You look like you can barely stand on your feet." Tina said

Quinn looked at Tina for a long time. Then her legs gave away. Her last thought was: Unconsciousness, how I have missed you. Time to think.

(…)

Quinn woke up again with bright lights shining in her eyes. She groaned.

"Ah, welcome back, miss Fabray." Someone announced. She looked to her left and saw a doctor walking to her; the whole room was white.

"What the…why am I here? Where is Glee? What happened?" she asked

"Calm down, calm down. You fainted when you looked at Rachel getting carried out of the building. You took a long time to recover and wake, so we decided that it was for the better to check you out and to do a CT scan. Good decision of us, appearantly." He walked to the wall and hung up some X-ray scans as he lit the board up with a light switch.

"It seems that you have a very small skull fracture on the skull base right here." He pointed with his ballpoint pen to the photo. "Nothing to worry about much, but we'd like to keep you here this night for observational purposes. We're also aware that you are in a lot of pain and we're giving you fluid painkiller through an IV. Now, I'll let some of the nurses wheel you back into your room and then…"

"How's Rachel?" Quinn asked

He shook his head. "She's still in surgery, but they honestly do not think she's gonna pull through. I'm sorry."

_**A/N: teehee there**_


	16. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **__MATCHBOOKJEALOUSY__** DO NOT KILL ME, I HAVE UPDATED TWICE IN ONE DAY, I BELIEVE I HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK IN AN INDIVIDUAL CHAPTER! xD**_

_**So guys, as you guys may or may not know, I am in the film business (not really xD) I make movies with friends and I act in them as well as producing, directing, composing and lots of other stuff I do.**_

_**It's a very interesting process.**_

_**Anyways, we (the directors) have a facebook group. We'd like to invite you to join us That'd be awesome**_

_**Since it's very important to us AND IF ELLEN IS HAPPY, RACHEL IS HAPPY (If ya know what I mean, last chapters cliffhanger is yet to be continued people!)**_

_**So, please join the facebook group here:**_

www **DOT **facebook **DOT **com **SLASH **pages **SLASH **Blue-Waves-Productions **SLASH **185316321518340

_**BTW: If you guys really wanna know it; look at the pictures. You'll see **__Britt de Corpelaere __**somewhere, that's meeh! Lovely to put a name to a face, isn't it? **_

_**So yeah, now you know who I am xD If you manage to locate me in your local Home Depot (jk, we don't have those over here xD)**_

_**Xx**_

_**Ellen**_


	17. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Just created the pilot chap for a new story 'Crashing Down', and it's about…Well, YEAH it's about Rachel getting hurt! How did you know? :o **_

_**Make sure to check it out.**_

_**ALSO: I am SO angry at Fanfiction, I write words that Fanfiction deletes! I had one line; I wrote Will nodded and looked at her, and 'Will' got deleted! I'm so frustrated! SO if there are words that get cut, NOT MY FAULT!**_

_**Please review **_

**Chapter 16**

Quinn was thinking about the doctor's words. One night for observation…she desperately needed to know if Rachel was allright. She looked at the ceiling of her hospital room and got more irritated by the seconds, as the IV in her hand continued to ease the pain. The needle was stinging and she couldn't take it anymore; she pulled the IV out.

Now that she was freed from any tubes, except for her oxygen mask ,she felt a little more happy.

She tried to get up, and succeeded, while pulling the oxygen mask off.

"Okay. Wobbly but okay." She said to herself. She tried to take a few steps; dizziness took over but she wouldn't give up. She looked down and laughed when she still had her normal clothes on. She wondered how that was possible; she would have been in a hospital gown by now?

Anyways, she could just walk out and nobody would notice a thing, except for the stitches on her forehead.

She wondered if there were any of her friends around. It wasn't San or Britt she needed now; they would just crack her off if she complained.

She needed someone like Rachel, who just listened, not caring about what you told or how ridiculous it was.

She needed to check on Rachel. She went tot the receptionist, but was cut off by a hand on her shoulder. She spun around as fast as possible, twisting her neck in the process.

Rubbing her sore neck, she asked "What was that for?"

"You shouldn't be up." Puck said to her, supporting her by putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine, okay? I can walk and stuff. Now, if you'll excuse me." She turned around again.

"Hi, do you have any information on Rachel Berry?" she asked.

"Hmmm…Says here she was moved out of surgery a couple of minutes ago. I don't know anything about her condition, I'm afraid. Are you family?" she asked

"No, but we are very close. My name is Quinn Fabray." She said, suddenly realising the receptionist could actually CHECK her.

"THE Quinn?" she asked, eyes opening wide.

"Uh…I guess…" Quinn said, uncertain.

"You went into the building with her? Yeah, she was conscious when she was brought in and she kept mumbling your name. She's in the ICU…Third corridor to the right." The receptionist pointed at the corridors behind her.

Puck grabbed her hand. "Go."

She nodded and smiled at him. Then she walked to the ICU.

She knocked twice and then opened the door where a nametag read: Rachel Berry. Critical. Do not disturb.

She sighed.

"Hey." Was the first thing she could say to Rachel's unconscious form.

She cleared her throat and grabbed Rachel's hand. "I know you probably won't hear this, but…I have never been so afraid in my life, Rachel. When I saw that video…it changed me. Something inside me wanted to lie there with you. I wished it had been me, Rach. Not you. You don't deserve this. You haven't sinned."

She looked at the heartbeat monitor. It showed a normal, steady beat. She smiled in relief.

"Ya know, the doctors don't think you're gonna pull through. I want you to know that…If you die, I'll die." Quinn admitted. She rushed forward and kissed Rachel. On the cheek, but still.

She stepped back and was ready to go away. She turned around but stopped when she hear her voice.

"Quinn." She groaned

"Oh God, Rachel, you're conscious! That's great." Quinn smiled

Rachel shook her head. "Please don't die for me. You're the best person I have ever met. But I'm not worth dying for; I'm going to a place where I'll be happy. Think of me as the girl who wanted to go to Broadway." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked. Rachel still smiled and raised her hand to rub Quinn's cheek.

"You really arebeautiful." Was the last thing she said before her eyes closed, and her hand fell back. The heartbeat monitor was now beeping without stopping, one long beep.

"No, please! Please, Rachel! Wake up!" doctors and nurses rushed inside, and one of the nurses gently ushered her to the back of the room. Quinn was surprised, thinking she was going to get kicked out.

"Okay, give her adrenaline shot!" one of the doctors said. An other doctor raised a needle in the sky, before roughly pushing it inside Rachel's body.

(…)

Quinn was in her hospital room, clasping Puck's hand in hers. She kept staring at the door, rocking back and forth, mumbling, TELLING herself it didn't happen.

But it did.

"_There's no pulse. We lost her." One of the doctors said, shaking his head. "Time of death, 17:26"_

Quinn kept repeating it. She cried hysterically.

"It can't be…it can't be…she didn't die, we saved her! We helped her, she was okay, she talked to me! She was gonna be on Broadway for heaven's sake! She had all the talent in the world…" she broke down again.

Puck hugged her. "I know baby, I know."

She gently pushed him away. "How dare you call me 'baby'? We broke up, I am in love with someone else!"

"Who?" he asked, looking hurt.

"HER! HER for heaven's SAKE! SHE TOLD ME I WAS BEAUTIFUL! IT WERE HER LAST DAMN WORDS!"

Puck grabbed Quinn's hand in hers again, because she had let go.

"We're here. She's safe now. She's in heaven." Puck couldn't help but cry.

(…)

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the funeral of Rachel Barbara Berry. A girl with such talent and fiercy spirit, she lit up a room. She was always keeping her head up high and…"

"You sure you wanna do this?" Puck asked , he had a black smoking on. Next to him all the other glee members, plus parents, school teachers and friends, were there.

"I'm sure." Quinn answered, wearing a stunning black dress.

"Here they come." Puck said after a long silence, listening to the priest.

"Why did she get a catholic funeral again?" Santana asked Puck on the other side of the bench.

"Because Quinn wanted to, and Hiram and Leroy understood her; they didn't mind."

"Weird." Santana grunted. Puck nodded slightly.

Quinn heard a door open behind her, and saw six bearers hold the coffin that contained her lover, her friend, the one she cared much about. She started to sob.

(…)

After the church, the Glee club joined her close family to the graveyard.

"Goodbye Rach. You're the brightest star in the sky." Quinn said when she saw the coffin for the last time before it sunk into the ground.

She felt Finn by her side, and he pulled her in a hug, together they walked back to the cars.

_Rachel Berry, Gold star in heaven._

_**A/N: The end. I hope you guys liked it **_


	18. Chapter 21

_**Author's note**_

_**I'm sorry if you have me on author's alert, because that would probably mean that you got THIS mail like eight times.**_

_**I've been working on a 57 page long screenplay, called Darkness (yeah I'm not original xD)**_

_**I need people that can BETA it to read it for spelling mistakes. **_

_**PM me if you're interested.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen**_


	19. CHASED

_**A/N: OMGWTFAWESOME! The sequel to Darkness (which i NEVER planned there was gonna be) is up now! Called 'Chased' :D check it out! **_

_**Ellen**_


End file.
